The Brothers Rand
by Boochan82
Summary: What if Atton Rand had a twin brother? What if said identical twin was in fact, a Jedi? Not just a Jedi, but the Exile? PC L-side Exile/Handmaiden, Exile/Mira Exile/Visas Atton/Mira in the future.


**Title**: The Brothers Rand

**Author**: Boochan82

**Rating**: Mature to Naughty

(For Cussy language, Jedi related violence, and a little bit of snogging.)

**Category**: Star wars: Knights of the old Republic, The sith lords (AU)

**Characters**: Andrick Rand (L-Side Jedi Master) Atton Rand, Mira, Visas Marr, Kreia, Handmaiden, HK-47, T3-M4, G0-T0, Bao-Dur, Mandalore (Canderous). Various other in-game Npcs.

**Summary**:

What if Atton Rand had a twin brother? What if said identical twin was in fact, a Jedi? Not just a Jedi, but the Exile? It's bad enough that Atton is an Ex-Sith and a Jedi killer, but what if his long lost brother took another path?

This is a work in progress, as it's one of those spur of the moment type ordeals. (Told from the Exiles Perspective, this might change later on.)

**Note: **Andrick Rand is –VERY- much like his brother Atton in personality, the only thing that separates them is their life choices, and that Andrick uses his conscience a lot more. Imagine if Atton started out as a Jedi instead of a scoundrel, and you get the picture.

**Thanks go to**:

LucasArts and Obsidian for the characters, Team Gizka for the wonderful in-game upgrades, and the person whose name I cant recall for creating the 'Atton' character face. Makes for an interesting game having two Rand's, I'll tell you what. *drool*

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**Introductions"**

"_Whoa... you miners get a new regulation uniform or wha... What the hell?" – Atton Rand_

I can't remember exactly how the old scow and I ended up on Peragus, but let me tell you, getting here wasn't exactly my idea of a pleasure cruise. I mean, I remember the Harbinger showing up, wait, I was –on- the Harbinger… and then some moron who looks like he sleeps with shrapnel rears –his- ugly head, and the next thing I know, I'm laying in the Med bay on the Ebon Hawk with burns, slashes, and a broken rib or two. I think my left wrist was twisted, too. It's kinda foggy. I mean, past few years have sucked… I mean, sucked. Worse than a Mynock on a Battle cruisers ass, if you get me.

Bad enough I don't remember how I got on the Ebon Hawk, and Kreia? Ugh, don't make me go there. I have thought over spacing that cryptic, buck toothed broad a million times. But noooo, She's always got some word of wisdom or some power play she tries to scheme on me in order to make me ' see things her way'. She smells like Bantha fodder, and sith scum. Kinda reminds me of Mother, except half blind, wrinkly, and she doesn't wear mini skirts and halter tops, and she doesn't dance at a cantina…

Damn, I have the attention span of a wamp rat.

But anyway... I can't seem to get rid of her… and sometimes she isn't that bad to have around, when her mouth is shut. We've played a game of Dajarik or two; she won't touch Pazzak though… I caught her cheating once. She hid a ten card up her sleeve. Ever since then, she bitches at me every time I even suggest we play Pazzak, even republic rules.

But can I say anything? Noooo, a proper ex-Jedi or whatever doesn't toss old ladies out the loading dock. So I'm kinda stuck with her. Sides, she's kinda 'handy' in a fight.

Get it, Handy? Because she's only got one…Hand…

*cough*

Schutta.

Anyway.

First the Mandalorian wars.. Yeah.. I was there, along with thousands of other Jedi with a bone to pick with the boys in blue. We followed Revan into battle, and fight after fight, no matter how many people, innocent and not so I saw fall on thousands of worlds along the outer rim, All I could see was my cyan colored lightsaber in front of me, and the enemy just beyond that. It's almost as if I lost myself to the war… Every single thing my masters had taught me, every wisdom given, every shred of the Jedi code went out the window after I downed my first Mandalorian. I grew up in the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine basically, my parents... a spice trader and a cantina dancer, dropped my sorry ass off at the doorstep at the age of five. I don't remember much of my life before that. Their excuse was "He broke my Speeder's Engine with his head, took apart my service droid without touching it, and he shuts doors just by blinking! You can have 'em!"

Real loving folks, I know.

Oh, by the way... My name's Andrick. Andrick Rand. I'm thirty seven at last count, and I'm an exiled Jedi Master. I say Exiled because, well... I'll get into that later.

Anyway, Where was… Oh yeah, life. So, I lived at the Enclave till I was eighteen, and I was a good little Padawan, oh yes I was. Master Vandar kept saying how I was ' top of the class' and that the other students were ' amazed at my skill in the force', while ol' Vrook went on about how I was ' disgracing' the force with ' frivolous' uses of power and that the other padawans either hated or feared me. Frivolous, right. Like saving a settler from a pack of Kath hounds by picking them up and tossing them over the roof of the enclave is a misuse of the force. Like using the force to blow a twi'lek ladies skirt up while having a drink at the bar on Nar'shadaa and blaming it on the 'air vents' is a misuse of...

Okay, we're gonna call that one a Mulligan.

What? I was a horny teenager, even as a Padawan.

Vrook can kiss a Hutt.

So, Mandalorian wars, Right. I can't even count how many people I killed that wore the blue armor suits… Serocco, Dxun, Malachor… I saw those and hundreds more, burn. I stood on a mesa on the plains of Dxun, Hefting my hand into the smoke choked air, and brought down a Basilisk air droid with a flick of my wrist, then ran underneath it, gutting the massive machine with my lightsaber as it crashed. Killing isn't what Jedi do unless they have to, and we don't kill our prisoners; and yet in the war, you couldn't have told that I was a Jedi at all. I followed Revan, we all did, and not one of use showed any remorse, any regret at what we did, the massacre of Mandalorians we created. In the end as the fog of war was just starting to clear, Revan and Malak had already begun turning the leftover Jedi to the dark side… What once I called Comrade, had become enemy, fleeing known space, cowards to face the judgment that was inevitable.

Sure, I could have gone with them, fallen to the dark side, flew across the galaxy like a comet killing everything that dared so much as look at me cross-eyed. But in the back of my head, the force yanked at my conscience. All the spirits of those that had died by my blade screamed into my skull to the point of ringing in my ears. It was on Malachor, where I thought I'd gone completely mad. I'd just killed the last Mandalorian standing, some runt of a kid in armor way too big for him, holding a blaster rifle too bulky for his hands. I think he wanted me to spare him. He yelled at me in Mando'a and charged me, firing his rifle at nothing in particular seeing as how he missed me by at least fifty yards a shot. I held another Mandalorian by the throat, staring into the 'T' visor on his battered helm. Bloodlust was swimming through my head, and the force crackled around me, the fury in my body so intense that I could feel my eyes turn from green to yellow and my skin turning ashen grey. I saw the kid running at me, and all I could understand was 'For Mandalore!' before I tossed the half dead man to the side and ran at the kid.

My saber cut through the air, the energy beam singing, and before I knew it, I had run past the boy, and he was on the ground behind me. I turned around to see the young Mandalorian fall to one knee, and pull his helmet off. He coughed and sputtered, his left arm cradling the charred stump that had been his right arm, My Lightsaber had insured that the wound cauterized. He gasped as I walked up to him, scrambling for his blaster, trying to shoulder the gun with his good hand. I stood in front of him, one hand clenching into a fist, the other holding my Lightsaber. I deactivated it, and just… stared at the kid... He couldn't have been more than seventeen. He shouted at me in Mando'a again, scrambling backward as I heard a trigger click, and a blaster bolt rang out through the air, and caught the kid right between the eyes. My own eyes grew the size of a focusing lens as I watched the Mandalorian fall face first into the blood spattered dirt.

I turned, rage filling me once again, my saber flashing on without a thought, to see who or what had killed the kid. That's when my sanity snapped. Standing there in front of me was my doppelganger, shouldering a Bowcaster and wearing black leather infantry garb. We stared at one another for what seemed like forever, studying each other as if looking at a mirror. Revan and Malak had already boarded their battle cruiser, and the alarm was sounding for everyone to evacuate the planet, if that's what you could call the charred ruin we left behind us. My brother aimed his Bowcaster, and came close as he could till the muzzle hit my chest. "Who… The hell are you?" He asked, pressing the Bowcaster into my bloodied robe. "The hell told you that you could have my face, Jedi?" He snarled. I couldn't form words by this point; I just stared at him, my saber hand falling to my side. "Atton?" I muttered, blinking, as if that would make him go away.

See, my parents had given me to the Enclave, like I said. But my twin brother didn't exactly show any force aptitude. Atton was a little scamp of a kid, and caused as much trouble as I had when we were at home. But while he took things apart with a hydrospanner, I used my mind. While he played Pazzak with the neighborhood kids, I made my bed float around my room and turned the lights on and off by blinking. That really pissed my mom off. I remembered him just barely... and I was surprised that He didn't recognize me. More than Surprised, I'd say. More like, what the hell have they done to you, Bro? Did Dad and Mom totally get rid of any evidence that I existed or something?

The soldier pressed the Bowcaster harder, and pulled the trigger back some, without letting it click. "Who the hell are you!?" He shouted, pushing me backward. I stepped back as he did so, nearly tripping over the dead kid. "Atton?" I asked again, catching myself so I wouldn't fall. I stared at him, dropping my lightsaber as I stumbled. He had the same face, dark brown hair…He's my twin, my brother, the other half. "Atton! It's me! It's Andri…"

BWOOOOOP! BWOOOOOP! ATTENTION! MALACHOR SEIZMIC ACTIVITY AT CATASTROPHIC LEVELS! CORE BREACH EMINENT! ABANDON EFFORT! REPEAT! ABANDON EFFORT!

The Alarm from the boarding ship grew louder, and my brother looked back at the vessel for a moment. As I took a step forward, I felt a hand grip my shoulder. "General… General, you have to go now. The Mass shadow generator's about to come online. General! You have to go, now!" The Iridonian behind me began forcibly pulling me backward, his robotic hand tight on my shoulder. My brother had given me one last glare, before taking off at a hell-bent pace to the ship, the very ground under our feet starting to shudder. Bao-Dur... That's who it was. He had pulled me back to the Shanty of a Base we'd created, and pushed the torn metal gate closed. "You're

Ship is already warmed up, General. You have to go now." The horned man spoke, gesturing toward my Star-fighter. All I could do was nod at Bao-dur, and run up the loading ramp.

I saw the Iridonian waving at me as he hopped into his own little cruiser, And without a thought I started up the main engines, not even doing a systems check, just slamming my Hyper-drive as soon as I was high enough in the atmosphere. I watched from a hundred kecks as Revan's ship jumped into hyperspace, the opposite direction from me. They were headed into the unknown, and here I was, my course charted for Couresaunt. I couldn't follow Revan where he went, Because if I did, I would have lost the last vestages of what I was. I had to go back and face the council, and answer for what I'd done to the galaxy. I thought that more Jedi would have followed my example, an explanation of why, and how... Why we had to go and defy the Council's wishes. Why we went to war instead of sitting in our enclave, cozy and meditative.

I knew that my homecoming wasn't going to be hugs and puppies. I had destroyed every chance I had at becoming a great Jedi Master; my legacy would be shame and hatred for the rest of my life. I knew that the moment I boarded my ship and followed like a nerf to a herder. But what happened to me when I stepped into the council chambers was beyond even my sight. I felt... different when I came back... changed… my grasp over the force was slipping, waning. It's like I was dead, but I still breathed, still moved. I felt like a walking corpse. But I never expected for them all to turn on me like that. Jedi are supposed to be understanding, gentle in their words… But my former colleagues stared at me like I was a stranger, a Rancor in the crowd, Oh oh, pick me out, I'm the sore thumb!

Atris… I never expected her to snarl at me, spit at me like I was some sort of monster. Vrook, Zak-El Eli… even Master Vandar… They sentenced me as if I stood for all the Jedi that had left. My reward for saving the galaxy was Exile, and I was lucky it wasn't death, from the way Atris demanded it. Before I left, I was told to relinquish my Lightsaber... and without a word, I slammed the energy blade into the center pillar, and walked out of the council chamber. I had plead my case, stating that if we hadn't acted, that we'd all be speaking Mando'a by now… and that the war couldn't be stopped by sitting and waiting.. That action was required and that we had taken it. This just seemed to damn me more… And I could feel their eyes dig into my back as I walked away, especially the woman I had grown to call… She'd always been my friend, mentor… But I think in my defiance, I broke Atris somehow. I mean, not just her heart, if that was even the case. I think I broke her in the head.

And my brother, Atton… Why was he on Malachor V…? Why was he wearing the sith offensive armor, and why didn't he know me? Years later in my Exile, traveling planet to planet along the outer rim, Mon Calamari, Tattooine, Kashyykk, Endor… I never stayed still, for five years. I tried to look up information on Atton using the Holonet when I could, but nothing came up of him at all, and my contacts had nothing except that he was in the Sith elite unit, trained to …kill Jedi. I didn't dare come back into known space.

And then the Jedi Civil War happened. I stayed out of it, and the galaxy forgot I existed.

I said I'd get back to the Exile part. I think I did it well enough.


End file.
